


The Chase

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Running Away, Wales, escape room, foreign country, let her love you Charles, love at last, old ladies that love to meddle I mean help out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: Charles, afraid of opening his heart to the possibility of love again, flees to Wales, unaware that a certain assistant of his won't let him go so easily.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Chase

Three words. That was all it took to make him falter. Three little words. He had thought that he could cope with loneliness; could live with the one night stands and reminders to keep his distance; would ignore his feelings in the hopes they would fade with time.

But always, his thoughts returned to her and those three little words. He replayed those words over and over again in his head. Her voice haunted his dreams; the look on her face as she said them seared into his mind’s eye. The blush on her cheeks, the way she bit her lip, the shy but sure smile, the sparkle in her eyes, it all drove him nearly mad. He could get lost in those eyes… and that scared him.

He tried to push it from his mind; that voice. That damned voice, harsh and cold, whispering words of doubt, sowing the seeds of fear in his mind.  _ She will burn you. She will hurt you. She will leave you. What if she turns out just like Gweneth? She has many suitable men in her life. Men who aren’t  _ burdened _ like you are. You were unwanted before, who says this time will be any different? _

But she wouldn’t… She was so kind, so sweet, so gentle. She couldn’t be capable of such cruelty… Could she?

_ Looks can often be deceiving, my friend. Just look at you. You put up a cold front, but deep down? You’re a coward who can’t let go of the past. _

He wanted to believe, but that voice wouldn’t let him be. He tried to ignore it, but it lurked in the back of his mind. And finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. So he ran…

~~~

When Sam came into work that morning, she immediately knew something was off. There was something in the air. Or rather, something was missing.

“Sam? Is everything ok?” Lucy asked as she watched Sam pause and look around.

“Oh, y-yeah! Sorry, it’s just… I got this weird feeling is all.”

“Oh. Well, if there’s anything I can do to help, let me know,” Lucy said, eyeing her curiously.

“Thanks, Lucy,” Sam smiled, heading towards her office. As she entered her office, she turned to glance at the door directly across from hers. Come to think of it, Charles normally greets her by the door, doesn’t he? And recently, he’d started offering to drive her to work since he didn’t like her taking the bus. But he didn’t arrive this morning, so she figured he’d overslept or something (which had happened a couple of times).

Still, something wasn’t sitting right with her. She put her bag down on her desk and quickly slid the files in her hands into their place in the drawers. Then she moved across the hall and knocked gently on the door. No answer. That was odd. She knocked again, a little louder.

“Charles?” she called softly through the door. Still nothing. That was really odd. Hesitantly, she reached for the handle and slowly turned it. She peeked inside and looked around. No sign of him anywhere. In fact, the office looked almost completely empty. The chairs had been removed, the desk was cleared, and the shelves were bare. It looked like someone had moved out… She whirled around on her heel and raced back into her office, picked up her bag, thankful she hadn’t unpacked it, and ran back towards the lobby.

“S-Sam?” Lucy stuttered as she whizzed by.

“I’m sorry, Lucy, something came up,” Sam panted, pausing for only a moment. “I have to go, I’ll be back soon.” Then she turned and continued out the door. “Hopefully…” she muttered.

As she left the office building, she cursed to herself. She had no car and no clue where he could have gone. She panted, trying to keep her worry in check. “Now what do I do?” she gasped. A hand on her shoulder drew her attention. “Dad?”

Samuel looked down at her with a small, almost sad smile. “He made me promise not to say anything… but I can tell how much he means to you. There’s a flight leaving for Wales in an hour. If we hurry, you can still catch it.”

Sam looked up at her father in shock, before she lunged into his arms. “Thank you, Dad,” she whispered, trying to keep the tears from spilling onto her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “You’re my precious daughter, and I’ll always be here to protect you. But I also want you to be happy, and if that means being with him… then so be it.” He pulled away and held her by her shoulders. Tears welled in his eyes. “Look at that. My little pumpkin is all grown up. And I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Sam could only smile tearfully at him, before jumping into his arms for one last hug.

He drove her to her apartment so that she could pack a small bag. Never had Sam moved so fast in her life. She wasn’t sure exactly what she’d need, so she settled on bare essentials. A fresh change of clothes, a toothbrush and a few necessary toiletries, her inhaler, and the charger for her phone. She had already tried calling and texting him numerous times in the car, and she knew that wouldn’t be the end of it.

Bowser could only follow her around frantically. He sensed something was off, and pawed at his momma as she fumbled to get everything into an old backpack.

“I’m sorry Bowser, but I have to leave for a little bit. I’ll send someone to keep an eye on you while I’m gone. Be good, ok?” She knelt down and gave him a quick scratch behind the ear before standing and racing out of the apartment.

Bowser tilted his head curiously.

The drive to the airport was mostly silent. The sounds of mid-morning traffic were the only things to be heard.

“I’ve already bought you a ticket, just say your name at the counter and they should let you in without trouble,” Samuel said as he pulled up to the terminal.

“Thank you, Dad. I really appreciate this,” Sam said with a smile as she reached over to give her father one last hug.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

“Now go bring him home.”

Sam looked at Samuel with a teary but determined smile. “I will.” And with that, she was out of the car, and rushing through the sliding doors.

Just like her father had said, the ticket was already waiting for her at the counter. The security check and the wait to board seemed to pass by in a blur. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the plane ready for it to take off.

Sam hardly paid attention as they climbed higher and higher into the sky. Her eyes remained locked on the shrinking Earth and the clouds that surrounded the plane. Gripped firmly in her hands was a small card with a handwritten note.

_ May this be _

_ the next step in _

_ making your dreams _

_ come true _

_ -Charles _

Sam pulled her gaze from the window and read the note again. It seemed so long ago now he’d given this to her. She thought about how much their relationship had grown. So much had happened since then. It was hard to believe it was only a few months ago.

She had seen a side to him no one else had. Where most saw a cold, calculating businessman, she saw a sweet, caring gentleman who was a bit of a hopeless romantic. She smiled at the memory of the night he took her to dinner, then to his favorite spot in the city to stargaze. It was hidden and not well known aside from those who actively sought it out. He had discovered it while exploring the city after he’d first moved to California, and had been visiting when he could ever since. He had told her it reminded him a little bit of home. On clear nights, the stars painted pictures all across the sky, and if you were lucky enough to be there during a full moon, the sight could take your breath away.

She sighed softly. How she wished they could go back to that. Just spending time together; not worrying about contracts or deadlines or the stresses of everyday life. Just living in the moment, and sharing the warmth of the spark that had grown between them. The day she realized she’d fallen for him was probably the scariest and happiest day of her life.

She recalled the night he’d almost kissed her, and her cheeks flushed a warm red. It was raining that evening, so they had decided to stay in for dinner and a movie at home. She laughed softly through her nose as she recalled her awe at discovering he could cook. After a wonderful home cooked meal, courtesy of an old family recipe of his, they settled down on the couch to watch a movie.

At one point, they realized neither one had been paying much attention to the plot, but more so the person beside them. Sam had turned to ask him if there was something wrong, but the look in his eyes took the words and her breath from her lungs. Before either realized it, they were both leaning in. But just before their lips could touch, he’d pulled back. Her expression fell a little as she remembered that it was then, through reassurance and a little gentle coaxing, he told her of his previous marriage and what had happened.

Her heart ached at the memory. How could a man so sweet and kind be hurt so cruelly? A part of her had harbored resentment towards the woman who burned him, but in that moment all she could think to do was comfort him. Be there for him, and tell him that it was alright. There was no rush, they could take their time.

Had her words not been enough? Or could it be that pain went deeper than she ever realized? Whatever the case, it wouldn’t stop her from following him. To the ends of the Earth if she had to. She had little experience in love, but this… This felt right. So that had to count for something.

Sam spent the rest of the 11 hour flight alternating between watching the clouds go by and recalling fond memories. She let her fingers brush over the tiny grooves of the letters on the card. “I will find you,” she whispered as the pilot came on over the intercom to announce their descent into Wales.

Having never traveled out of the country before, getting through customs was a bit of a hassle. Thankfully, most of the workers spoke English and helped direct her to the proper areas. Half an hour later, she left the airport and could finally begin her search.

If only she knew where to begin…

~~~

Word of Sam’s search traveled like wildfire through the country. Soon, everyone was gossiping about the American woman who claimed to be “searching for the man she loved.” And it didn’t take long for that word to reach a certain lovelorn Welshman. He’d heard it whilst out running some errands, and the first thing he felt was relief.

“She… followed me?” he had muttered to himself. “She came for me.” The growing smile dropped when that damnable voice reared its ugly head.

_ Fool! What if she’s come to mock you? To make her sentiments known once and for all that she will never love you. After all, that’s what happens every time, isn’t it? Seems you’ll always be unlucky in love. _

‘Damn you, you fool.’

~~~

Before Sam knew it, two days had come and gone. It was as if he’d vanished into thin air. Anyone she spoke to either didn’t know, didn’t care, or didn’t speak English. She cursed herself for not asking him to teach her more when she had the chance. Never before had she been so grateful for Poogle translate. It was now the evening of the third day and she still found no trace of him. It was late and she was getting tired and hungry. She stopped under an awning to a shop to catch her breath for a moment. Her feet ached from walking and her phone was running low on power from having used it to translate so much. She leaned her head against the window of the small shop.

“What am I supposed to do now?” she muttered to herself.

“Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?”

Sam jumped and turned to see a kind looking middle-aged woman standing in the doorway to the shop. 

“Oh! I-I’m sorry,” Sam stammered, fiddling with her hands awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just… r-resting for a bit. I’ve been w-walking all day and my feet were a little sore. I-I’ll get out of your way.” She started to turn and continue down the street.

“Oh no, dear, it’s quite alright,” she said warmly, her accent like the soft tinkle of a bell. “If you’d like to come inside for a bit to rest, you’re more than welcome to.”

“Oh, uh… I don’t want to impose…” Sam began.

“It’s no trouble. I was just about to lock up for the evening but a few extra minutes won’t hurt anyone. Besides, a pretty young woman like yourself shouldn’t be out on the streets this late alone.”

Sam froze for a moment. Her words reminded her of what Charles would say before offering to give her a ride home. “Well… alright. Thank you.”

The woman smiled sweetly, holding the door to the shop open for Sam. “Of course. Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea to regain your strength?”

“That actually sounds nice. Thank you.”

She smiled again before heading off into a back room. While she prepared the tea, Sam took the opportunity to look around the shop. The inside looked newer than the outside. The three couches, made from some plush, grey fabric surrounded a wooden coffee table. A wooden crate with the letters K, T, and D on it, along with the words Higher and Kenya acted as a side table and held a single desk light. Against the curved, far wall lay two wooden frames. Inside each were the words “Wall of Fame” and a number of pictures. Then Sam looked up at the wall decal above the two frames.  _ The Escape Game, _ it read.

Sam’s heart leapt in her chest. Just then the older woman came back with two teacups in hand. Steam billowed from both as she set them down on the table and sat in one of the other chairs.

“This place… You do escape rooms here?” she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

The woman smiled. “We do indeed. Do you enjoy escape rooms?”

Sam picked up her cup with a soft thank you and took a small sip, taking care not to burn her lips on the hot liquid. “Well, I was only recently introduced to them, but the few I have done, I’ve had a lot of fun with.”

“Well, if you’re planning to stay here for a while, you’re always welcome to stop by and try one out. We have two we’re running currently, and a third we’re hoping to open to the public soon. I’m especially excited about that one because it is brand new, never before seen by the public. I’ve been meaning to call a consultant to test it before we reveal it, but unfortunately I haven’t found the time.”

Sam perked up then. “I uh… I actually know someone who might be able to help.”

The older woman looked up at Sam hopefully. “You do?”

Sam nodded. “He used to do consulting for escape rooms in California, and he’s very good at it. In fact, he’s here in Wales. I’d be more than happy to give you his number.”

“Would you really? Oh, thank you so much, that’s awfully kind of you, Miss…”

“Sam Young,” she said with a bright smile.

“Miss Young. You can call me Elin. Elin Rees. Thank you so much for your help.” Elin gently took Sam’s hand in both her own. “If there’s anything I can do to repay you, let me know.”

Sam thought about it for a moment then smiled. “Actually, there is one tiny favor I’d like to ask of you.”

~~~

Charles could hardly begin to describe the relief he felt when he got a call from a small escape room place looking for a consultant on a new room. He had driven himself nearly mad with his dueling thoughts over Sam, and was grateful to be able to let his mind focus on something other than the woman who occupied nearly all his waking hours. He drove to the address he’d been given, and when he stepped inside was greeted by an older woman.

“Miss Rees?” he asked politely.

“That would be me,” she replied cheerily. “And you must be Mr. Jones?”

“I am,” he nodded with a small smile and handshake. “I understand you have a new room you would like me to test?”

“I do. The person who recommended you said you’re one of the best in the business.”

Charles chuckled softly. “I’m not so sure about that, but thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ for coming on such short notice. It wasn’t too far for you to travel was it?”

“Not at all, Miss Rees. I’m happy to help.”

She led him back to the room and explained rules, theme and objectives. He nodded in understanding, and at her prompting, stepped into the room. Once the door was latched and the timer had begun, his mind was immediately in focus mode. He could worry about his love life later. Right now, he had a mission to accomplish.

~~~

Sam watched the screen from the back room with giddy intrigue. Her heart fluttered as she watched him swiftly, yet meticulously, study each clue. It was almost absurd how efficient he was. When she had gone to escape rooms with him in the past, he always took care to go at pace that challenged her, but didn’t leave her in the dust. But seeing him work through each puzzle on his own and unimpeded by a second person was incredible. Not once did he go for the walkie talkie he’d been given for if he got stuck and needed a hint. If something confused him, he doubled back and reread the last clue for clarification. It amazed her how clever he truly was. Some of the clues she never would have thought of without some kind of hint. He looked in places she wouldn’t have thought to, came up with solutions that seemed so out there, but made perfect sense when put to the test. He was in his element, she could tell, and she loved watching every second of it.

He was only halfway through his 60 minute limit when Elin told her he was on the last puzzle. With a sly wink, she directed Sam to the door he’d be exiting out of. With a grateful smile and a shy blush, she quickly headed to the exit to wait for him.

~~~

Charles was hardly paying any attention to the clock or the special effects. He was laser focused on figuring out the last code for the door. He doubled back one last time and thought over the clue. He read it softly to himself, thinking hearing it aloud might help it make more sense. Suddenly, it clicked, and he immediately moved to punch in the right code. The lock clicked and he allowed himself a proud smirk as he pulled the door open. His entire body locked up when he saw who stood on the other side of the threshold. “Samara?” he breathed.

Sam smiled up at him. Her heart raced wildly at seeing him standing before her. Oh how she’d missed those beautiful blue eyes. That sweet, tender smile. The smell of his cologne. The melodious sound of his accent saying her name was enough to send pleasant little tingles all along her spine. “Charles,” she whispered, reaching up towards his face.

He couldn’t bring himself to move away and instead, let her come to him. He couldn’t deny how he longed for her touch again. But that was his mistake.

She suddenly grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down to her level. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PANICKED I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU? FOUR DAYS I’VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND WALES LIKE A MAD WOMAN LOOKING FOR YOU. NO IDEA WHERE TO GO, NO IDEA HOW TO SPEAK THE LANGUAGE, TERRIFIED THAT MAYBE YOU’D GONE SOMEWHERE ELSE. AND DON’T YOU TELL ME YOU DIDN’T KNOW I WAS HERE, EVERYONE WAS TALKING ABOUT ME WHEREVER I WENT. DON’T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, GOT IT?” When she finally released him she couldn’t decide whether to look at him or the floor.

Charles blinked stars from his eyes, trying not to wince at the ringing in his ear. When he finally got the chance to look at her, his chest twisted painfully at seeing the mixture of frustration, worry, and relief on her face. Seeing the tears welling in her eyes almost broke him. Damn that wicked voice for ever making him doubt her affection. He hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed away a stray drop with his thumb.

She immediately leaned into his touch. Oh how she craved it. His other hand came up to cup her other cheek and he stepped closer to her. Gingerly, he tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. Those dark eyes… how he loved how deep they went. He gave her a small, almost guilty smile.

“Forgive me. I let my fear get the better of me, and let it blind me to what was right there before me. I was a fool to think I could escape, and a fool to think you wouldn’t follow.”

Sam bit her lip. “Yes, you were a fool. But what matters now is I’m here.” Her resolute voice contrasted her shy expression so perfectly, Charles felt himself falling for her all over again. “I’m here with you, and I don’t care what you say or what you think. I’m never letting you go again.”

Charles chuckled softly. “If you’re so determined, then I suppose I have no choice, do I?”

“Nope,” Sam replied, trying to stifle a silly grin.

He laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

When he pulled back Sam shook her head. “Uh-uh, I want a proper kiss this time,” she said, her blush worsening, though she kept her eyes locked with his.

Charles stared at her in shock for a moment, before a small smirk tugged at his lips. “Are you sure, Samara?” he asked, trying to keep the teasing tone to a minimum.

She averted her eyes for only a second to steel her courage, then she looked back at him. The determination in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. “I’m sure. Besides, I think you owe me after the panic you put me through,” she teased.

Charles stared at her for a moment, then his expression softened and he chuckled lightly. “Well now, how could I argue with such sound logic?” His gaze flickered for just a second to her lips.

“Y-you can’t,” she stammered as he leaned closer. Her eyelids began to droop as his breath fanned across her lips.

Just before their lips met, he heard her whisper those same three words again.

“I love you.”

His eyes met hers for only a moment. Then his lips tenderly closed over hers.

The lightning that raced through her nervous system when their lips met shook her to her very core. Her belly erupted with butterflies. Her skin tingled with warm fuzzies, and her heart pounded against her rib cage so hard she feared for a moment it might break free. Her hands clutched fistfuls of his shirt as his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer. One hand reached up to cup her cheek, gently tilting her head to a better angle. His fingers grazed her skin and wove through her hair. A chill ran down her spine at his touch.

Finally, the need for air forced them apart. Sam panted softly, feeling lightheaded in all the best ways. She got a little rush of satisfaction at hearing Charles lightly gasping for breath as well. She looked up so she could see his face. She’d never say it aloud, but a blush looked good on him.

“I mean what I said. With all my heart,” she whispered, stretching up on her tiptoes so she could rest her forehead against his. “I love you.” Her nose nuzzled against his.

He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and pressed a tender kiss to the tip of her nose. Then he pulled her into a strong embrace, his chin resting on top of her head. He pressed a kiss right at the crown of her head and whispered softly into her hair.

“I love you, Samara. More than you will ever know.”

Sam smiled, nestling closer to his chest. Elin would be getting a big tip for this escape room experience~


End file.
